


No regrets

by EBDaydreamer



Series: AU August [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBDaydreamer/pseuds/EBDaydreamer
Summary: When Rose decides to sign up for a poetry club, she just has two hopes: she won't make a fool of herself, and she won't regret it





	No regrets

**Author's Note:**

> doctorroseprompts on tumblr: school related meet cutes: meeting at a club

So it turns out college wasn’t as scary as Rose thought it’d be. In fact, she was actually enjoying herself thus far. She’d ditched all the subjects she loathed and instead got to focus on things she actually enjoyed: an extensive art course, psychology and gymnastics.

Rose had also decided to get ‘stuck in’ as soon as possible, and couldn’t wait for the clubs to start up. She had taken up some extra art clubs so she could really get a feel for each area - she was still indecisive about what she wanted to pursue in particular. No matter what she was still just a chav and probably wouldn’t get very far, but at least she was trying.

Rose had also decided to expand her horizons with Literary Classics Club and Poetry Club. Honestly, she’d signed up for them on a whim, and just prayed she wouldn’t regret it.

*

Rose had managed to grab a seat at the back of Poetry Club, in the hopes of just hiding and observing. As the time dawned for the club to start, it seemed like she would have the added bonus of being alone.

Then he walked in.

At first, Rose was taken aback by how cute he was, in a kind of nerdy way. The next hour definitely wouldn’t be too bad if she could sneak a glance at him every now and then. If he would just sit in a good spo- Oh, shit, he was coming over to her!

He threw himself down in the seat next to her and Rose prayed she wouldn’t make a fool of herself.

“You’re in your first year, right?” he whispered.

Crap, cute-nerd-with-great-hair was talking to her. Be cool, Rose, be cool!

“Yep,” she answered simply.

“Thought so, I’m in my second year. John, by the way, John Noble,” he chirped quietly. “Don’t worry about old Henry over there. He may look a bore but once you get him out of his shell he’s a right laugh - he’ll show us all the silly or dirty stuff.”

“Really? There’s that kinda stuff in poems?” Rose blushed, realising she probably sounded a little dim. “Sorry, I was never very good at literature. ‘M trying to ‘expand my horizons’, as my mum puts it.”

“That’s brilliant!” he cheered. “I love a curious mind! What subjects are you doing then? I’m doing psychics, biology and chemistry at A-level, and I’m doing an AS-Level in History.”

“Wow,” Rose gasped, genuinely impressed, “you a bit of a brain box then?”

He opened his mouth, about to say more, when the old man at the front was introducing himself, and the room fell silent to listen.

As he was explaining, Rose leaned over to John and whispered, “I’m Rose, by the way. Rose Tyler.”

He grinned, “Lovely to meet you, Rose Tyler.”

Yeah, she wasn’t regretting this anytime soon.


End file.
